Time keeps slipping
by Wojo
Summary: Time slipped away from them, no one was to blame.


Time keeps slipping

Rated PG -angst, romance.  
Summary: Time slipped away from them, no one was to blame.  
disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

Beta'd by a href"http/martian-kitty. With much thanks!

Nick and Greg were once a happy couple. Truth was, they couldn't get enough of one another. Half the time they never made it to the bedroom, often using the nearest flat surface. The wall, the floor, the dining room table, maybe the couch. There were a few times they never made it out of the parking lot. They were hot for each other, no doubt about that. They were so in love they thought nothing could keep them apart. Then, one night, it all changed. Thanks to Conrad Eckley.

Eckley decided it would be best for the lab to break up Grissom's team. Although, it was really out of spite and jealousy. Nick was moved to swing shift, along with Warrick.  
Catherine became swing shift supervisor. Greg stayed on Grissom's team, along with Sara, and they were also joined by Sophia. Sophia didn't tell Eckley what he wanted to hear and as a result she was demoted and moved to nights.

The last time they were together was when Greg passed his final proficiency and became a CSI. Nick took him out to celebrate, and they made love that night. That was eight months ago. They tried to make it work, they really did, but the job and the lack of time got in the way. There was always a reason they couldn't get together.

"Sorry Greggo, I have to work a double. It's best if you just stay at your place, I don't know when I'll be finished."

"Sara and I are on a hot case, Nick. No time now, got a lot of work to do. See you later."

"I need to get some sleep G, you stay home. I'll call you later."

"I'm just too tired Nicky. Grissom has me running around like a lap dog, we'll get together soon I promise."

That promise was not to be kept. Time just seemed to slip away from them and eventually it took it's toll. After awhile they just gave up trying. No one was to blame, really, they just kept drifting further and further apart. Soon they were more like strangers. They would occasionally pass each other in the hall when their shifts overlapped. They'd be polite and make idle chit chat, or just nod to each other. Neither one had time to think about what happened to them. It just was. Then one night it all changed. Thanks to Walter Gordan.

Greg stared at the monitor like everyone else, shocked beyond words. The words on the screen read 'You can only watch.' What they saw was far worse than anyone could imagine. Nick's life was on the line. Would they be able to find him before it's too late? Greg kept his cool on the outside but, inside, he was dying along with Nick. He decided then, if he got Nick back he would never let him go. Would never let anything come between them again. He still loved him, he knew that now.

Nick lay in his box, scared out of his mind. Knowing this is how his life would end unless, by some miracle, he would be found in time. He didn't hold much hope in that, though. He went so far as to leave a message on the tape recorder for his parents and co-workers. He thought about Greg and how things went astray. He couldn't remember why he didn't fight harder to keep their love alive. If he ever got out of this alive, he will never let him go. Would never let anything come between them again. He still loved him, he knew that now.

Nick did get out alive. He was now in a hospital bed, his parents by his side. The CSI's waited outside his room for their chance to visit. Two at a time, that was all that was allowed in the room. His parents being first, Catherine and Warrick second, Grissom and Sara third. Lastly,Greg got to go in alone.

Greg went to Nick's side and took his hand. Nick opened his eyes, and when he saw Greg he reached out for him. Wrapped in each others arms they both began to cry. As they held each other, sobbing, they knew that no words were needed. They knew they both felt the same. As they stayed there, embracing one another, they never let go.

The End

Feedback please.

http/wojo62. 


End file.
